Road Trip
by hutchshottie
Summary: A year has passed since the events at the diner. Danny thought it was over. But that changes one day when a familiar face glances across to Danny at a gas pump. Something is not right and Danny is about to find out more then he bargained for. Steve and Danny's Road Trip...is about to turn dangerous
1. The Chase

NEW STORY!

As promised, a sequel to The Diner.

Summary

A year has passed since the events at the diner. Danny thought it was over. But that changes one day when a familiar face glances across to Danny at a gas pump. Something is not right and Danny is about to find out more then he bargained for. Steve and Danny's Road Trip...is about to turn dangerous.

Chp 1 - A day at the Movies

Steve ran down the steps of the cinema, his gun still drawn. He called for the occupants of the room to stay down. Each one of them was already cowering on the floor, ducking from the gunshots sent their way by the fleeing suspect. Steve chased the man through a fire door at the side of the movie screen. The door opened up to the upper level of the movie theatre. The man was already running down the nearby steps.

"He is coming your way Danny." Steve called. The two partners had split up on arrival at the cinema in their chase for their man. The man in question was now pulling away from Steve and heading to Danny's location.

"Great, maybe we can meet for coffee." Danny quickly replied. Steve watched the once cross country runner almost run into the distance. He had managed to hit the ground and was running up the back alley that ran behind the movie theatre. All of a sudden Danny came running around a corner and was close behind him. Steve took 2 steps at a time as he descended the stairs. Danny kept up the pace behind the fleeing man, heading from the alley into an abandoned building. Danny jumped through the open window, following behind him. He could only hear the sounds of foot steps ahead of him.

"You are surrounded Lewis, might as well give up." Danny called. He was hoping to get a reply so he could track the voice through the deserted building, but the man was too good to fall for that. Danny followed behind, trying to look in every corner he could. The room was dark and cold, full of rubbish and remains of the life it once was. Danny came up to 2 doors at the far end of the room. He knows Lewis had to have gone through one of them.

"Lewis. There is no where to go." Danny said, once more hoping for some small sound. He decided to head through the door on the left. He walked in and was ambushed from behind as Lewis jumped him. The two fell to the floor and Lewis delivered a punch to the side of Dannys head. Danny rolled the man over, hoping to get the upper hand by pinning him to the ground. But he was mistaken. Lewis was quick and flipped Danny over, kicking him in the side.

"Danny!" Steves voice came from the distance.

"Steve!" Danny called back. Lewis started to head for the door, thinking he had stunned Danny. But the detective was not letting him go. He grabbed him from behind, his arms trying to fight the gun away from him. Lewis walked back, Danny hanging onto him, and slammed into the wall behind. Danny called in pain, his back hitting the wall hard.

"Danny, where are you?" Steve called. He could hear the noise from the far room and ran over. Lewis reacted quick. He took advantage of the dazed Danny and snaked his arm around his neck. Steve ran into the room in time to see the man place a gun against Danny's head.

"Woah, don't do anything stupid Lewis." Steve said raising his gun.

"I can't go back. No way." He said.

"You hurt him and you will be going back. Let him go and we will help you."

"I didn't mean to hurt that man."

"Okay, then let us work this through okay. But you got to let Danny go." Steve said.

"You and I both know the system wont allow that. It wont be lenient on me."

"Let us help you. We are 5 0, we have a lot of pull on this island." Steve looked at his partner, looking at the gun against his head.

"Not enough to get me out of all the trouble I am in, you don't know how much."

"Then tell me, I can help you. But I really need you to put that gun down and let Danny go." Steve said.

"I can't. I can't." he said. Lewis moved the gun from Danny's head and pointed it at Steve. All of a sudden, in a flash, Steve had lunged forward and grabbed Lewis, bring him and his hostage to the ground. Danny fell in a lump while Steve pinned Lewis to the ground. He punched him twice in the face and the man finally fell unconscious. Steve looked over to Danny.

"You okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah…..did you have to tackle him to the ground?"

"He had a gun to your head, what did you want me to do…discuss news and weather?" Steve said. He put his hand out and helped Danny up. Danny stretched and then doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. "You sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, got the wind knocked out of me…..man I need a vacation!"


	2. Crazy Steve Logic

I promise to try and update regular on this one.

Sorry for the slowness of this chapter. Was not feeling it...I cant do normal. I have to do suspense, thrill and cliff hangers!

The duo returned to the office and handed the prisoner over to Chin who took him away. Steve headed to the centre console and greeted Kono who stood at the screen, working on one of her cases. Danny nodded to Kono and headed into his own office. Kono noticed the sullen look on Danny's face.

"He okay?" Kono asked Steve.

"Was at the wrong end of the gun today." Steve explained to Kono what happened in their pursuit and capture of their latest suspect Lewis.

"Was he hurt?" Kono asked him.

"No." Was his short reply. Kono noticed that Steve had not taken his eyes of his partners office during the conversation.

"Go and see if he is okay." Kono tried to encourage him. She knew Steve was worried. No one had stopped worrying since the events inside the diner only 4 months before. Danny had not been himself since he returned from the hospital. The events of the diner were taking a toll on him despite him insisting to Steve that he was " as fine as wine", Steve did not believe him. He headed over to the office and stood outside one of its large glass windows. He looked through at the detective. He was tapping away at the keys of his laptop. Steve watched him for a short time before he opened the door and stood in the door way.

"You up for a beer after work. Feels like its needed." Steve suggested.

"I don't know if…" Danny said.

"You are up for it…..trust me." Steve said.

"You think you know me?" Danny looked up at him.

"Actually I do. Look you cant sit around here all night."

"Ah now that is where you fail…..you don't know me. I was not planning on sitting here all night." Danny said.

"No you were planning on going home and mope around there. Come on. 1 drink." Steve said. Danny stopped typing and looked at him.

"Okay, 1 drink."

H50H50H50H50

Danny and Steve sat at a table in one of their favourite places to stop for a drink. Kono was on the dance floor, trying to get Chin into the groove. She was failing, but Chin was trying his best. Danny took a sip from his third beer and put the glass on the table. Steve looked to him.

"Ok spill…what is going on?" Steve asked him.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Danny asked him.

"Because we have gone almost half a day without a Danny rant."

"So I go a while without annoying you and something has to be wrong. That is crazy Steve Logic." Danny said.

"I have known you for 6 years, something isn't right. And it hasn't been for a while" He said. Danny looked over to his friend.

"Grace has been having nightmares since that day. No matter what I do I cant help her. I wish I could take them away." Danny explained.

"Its common for someone so young to have these nightmares. If they are upsetting her then maybe she needs to see someone."

"Its not just her, so have I. And I don't understand why this has effected me so much. Everything we see as cops and this gives me nightmares." Danny said.

"You were held hostage, Grace was in danger, its only natural to feel like this." Steve said.

"But you have been through worse and have remained sane. Its like a weakness in me." Danny said.

"I have struggled more then once with everything I have been through. Its not a weakness. Its part of human nature."

"I cant be seen as weak, Grace needs me."

"Danny, you both need time to heal. These things take time."

"I can't even take down a simple criminal like Lewis without it all going wrong. Its like I am distracted. I don't know maybe I am just tired." Danny said taking another sip of his drink. "I just haven't felt myself recently. And because of that, I let my guard down today and nearly paid the price for it."

"Its part of the job Danny. How many times has a suspect got the best of me, Chin, Kono….anyone. You didn't let your guard down." Steve tried to reassure him.

"What if it happens again, it could end wrong." Danny said.

"Look Danny, you need some time to get things in perspective. You have some vacation time, take it. Take Grace away."

"I can't she has some cheerleader competition coming up." Danny explained.

"Then you go, take a few days. You have not had time off since you got out of hospital. Go Fishing or something."

"I don't fish." Danny said. "And when was the last time I took days off to relax…..its not me."

"I know." Steve said, realising his partner was right. Danny was not a man to rest, even his time off was filled with spending time with Grace or following up leads in various cases. It took a lot of convincing from all of the team to get Danny to take a few days off after the day at the diner. And even then, he was checking in with them. But Steve knew where it came from, he was not one to rest either. The one thing that was different between him and Danny, Steve knew when he had to take 5 minutes to enjoy a hobby. "I will come with you then. I know this lovely spot in Ewa Reserve. We can camp out for a few nights, fish, chill out."

"Camp out?" Danny looked at him. The last camping trip he ever tried to go on with Steve resulted in him being shot and Steve being kidnapped with a little girl. Not a highlight for Danny at all. "You do remember the last time right?"

"That was a one off. Come on, it will be great. Trust me."


	3. A Fish is a What?

Sorry for the lack in updates of this one. Slow start so I am struggling to write it at the moment. You all know me...I like my fast paced action stories!

Dannys bed was covered in various bits and pieces. Grace was trying to help her dad get ready for his trip. If he had his way his bag would have 1 change of clothes and that would be it. He had no concept of how to be prepared for a trip to the woods.

"Grace, I really don't think I need this." He said picking up a roll of Duct tape.

"Have you not seen that episode of Mythbusters, they almost live off things made of Duct Tape. Trust me it's a vital tool." She said taking it off him and putting it back on the bed.

"And just when did you see that show?" Danny asked.

"Science class." She said heading back into the bathroom.

"Excuse me? Call me crazy but when I was in school I thought science class was full of periodic tables and Bunsen burners…not TV shows."

"They are full of interesting and cool experiments. I have actually learned stuff from it."

"When I get back, I think a meeting with your teachers is needed." Danny said. Grace placed a small face cloth on the bed and Danny looked at her. "Are you sure you are going to be okay while I am gone. I don't have to go if you need me."

"I am ok Danno. Really." She said. Danny took her hands and sat her down on the bed beside him.

"Its okay to go through what you are going through. I just wish I could take it away."

"I am ok. I am like my dad, strong and resilient." She said. "You went through it too dad. You need this break."

"Looks like I am moving out with all this lot." He said looking at the things laid on his bed.

"I just want you to be safe. The last camping trip you took wasn't too successful either."

"That was not my fault." Danny said.

"Still…I think you really need to take this." Grace handed him a small box. He looked at the lid.

"A first aid kit? Very funny Grace."

"Uncle Steve will look after you." She said.

"If you need me at all, just call me. Day or night." Danny hugged her and she almost melted into his arms. "I love you monkey".

"I love you too Danno."

H50H50H50

Steve sat outside Dannys front gate, gazing over to the door for the hundredth time. He resisted the urge to press his car horn. Once more he looked at his watch and then back to the front door. Finally it opened and Danny appeared, laden with bags.

"What on earth?" Steve asked as Danny loaded them into the back of the pick up.

"Grace insisted on packing what I needed. I think she is scared of me going." Danny admitted.

"If you don't feel right about this, we don't have to go." Steve said.

"No, its fine. We talked and she understands. I guess as it's another camping trip, she is just remembering what happened last time." Danny said. "And with her anxiety about the events of the diner, makes it harder for her."

"Honestly, we can stay if its going to upset her."

"No its fine, really. I do need some away time, though I don't see fishing as relaxing." Danny admitted.

"You need to get into the flow of it, you will soon enjoy it." Steve said. He pulled the car away from the kerb and headed down the street.

"What is relaxing about trying to hook an animal by a long stick?"

"First of all Fish are not animals, they are fish….second of all you relax by sitting there, the pole in the water and wait for the fish to bite. A chance to chill and relax." Steve tried to convince him.

"Not my idea of relaxing." Danny replied.

"I am not sure I want to know the Danny Williams idea of relaxing." Steve smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling there is nothing relaxing about it."

"For your information Mr Know It All…I relax by playing with my daughter or just sitting and watching a game on the TV."

"And soon you can add fishing to that list." Steve said.

"You seem pretty confident."

"Always."


End file.
